From one to another
by evil-princess-kristi
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts, a new scandal, a new love. Many new twists and turns. Who knows what will happen to our young Hogwarts students. Will their be love, hatred or inbetween?
1. A new beginning

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

As the window blows and the sun quietly rises, a new year begins. Young wizards and witches lay sleeping in their homes. Owls, cats and many other creatures stay perched in their cages, awaiting their departures with their witch or wizard to Hogwarts.

Mr and Mrs Weasley go about their morning duties before waking their household. Fleur, Ginny and Hermione awake silently in Ginny's room at the Burrow. Hermione yawns and rubs her eyes. As her vision adjusts and clears she looks out at the yard. Fleur sits up in her bed and yawns. 'Morning' mumbles Ginny. All three girls slide out of their beds and make their way to the kitchen. 'Morning dears, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. As usual, the boys are still asleep' Mrs Weasley says as the girls arrive in the kitchen. Ginny looks at Fleur and Hermione then all 3 girls run up the stairs to Ron's room where Ron and Harry are sound asleep. Hermione and Fleur jump on Harry's bed while Ginny bashes Ron with a spare pillow. 'Alright, alright I'm awake' Harry responds. Hermione and Fleur jump off his bed. They all look at Ginny bashing Ron with a pillow. They all laugh and jump on Ron's bed. With a grunt Ron sits up in his bed and they all make their way down to the kitchen for breakfast.

The Weasleys, Fleur, Hermione and Harry all stand in a line in front of the fireplace. Mr Weasley holds out the Floo Powder box to the first in line. After a few minutes all occupants are at Kings Cross Station. Beside them, the Hogwarts Express toots its horn. Harry and Hedwig, Hermione and Cruishanks along with Ron, Ginny and Fleur make their way towards the middle of the train in front of the carriages. Mr and Mrs Weasley follow along behind the group. Just as the pick their carriage, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stride past with Draco's usual smirk. They bid their farewells to Mr and Mrs Weasley and aboard the train. Their journey to Hogwarts is just about to begin for another year.


	2. The journey

**Chapter 2: The journey**

Just as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Fleur aboard the train, do they hear someone yell 'Fleuuuuuuuuur?' As Fleur turns around Luna comes running up to them and throws her arms around Fleur. 'Hey Luna, how are you?' Fleur asks. Harry looks at the 2 girls trying not to laugh. 'Let's find somewhere to sit coz I'm bushed and hungry' Ron announces. They all start looking through each compartment looking for places. They find one, occupied by Colin Creevey and Neville. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry take their places and their isn't anymore room for Fleur and Luna. 'Oh no, we can't all fit. Maybe if we shuffle we can?' Harry questions. 'Nah it's cool guys, we'll go share with others. Theirs bound to be room somewhere. We'll meet you when we go to get on the carriages to Hogwarts' Fleur replies. 'Are you sure?' Neville asks, worryingly. Fleur and Luna disappear out of the carriage. As the door closes, Harry looks troubled and Ron notices. 'You okay, mate?' Ron asks. Harry slowly turns to his friend. 'I feel bad. They shouldn't have to leave. Maybe I should've so they could fit' Harry replied. Ginny and Hermione stop in mid conversation about some book they read over the holidays. 'Don't worry Harry they'll be fine. As Fleur said, they'll meet us when we go to the carriages' Hermione reassures. Harry nods but still feels concerned.

Fleur and Luna giggle as they walk past full compartments. 'Hey Luna, I need to go to the girls room' Luna tries to stop giggling. 'Little girls room hey?' She replies with a laugh. As the girls finish in the bathroom, they walk out and Fleur walked into Malfoy. 'Oops, sorry Malfoy didn't see you there' Fleur apologises. Draco stands up straight as his two companions join him. 'You'd want to be sorry Delacour. Or their will be hell to pay and you know it' Draco replied. Fleur looked Draco straight in the eyes and replies 'You sure on that Malfoy? Coz I'd be questioning it considering we're both pure bloods, you wouldn't want to upset Daddy would you? He wouldn't like you causing trouble with associates family, would he Draco?' With a disgusted look, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked off. Both Luna and Fleur burst into laughter. 'That went well' Luna said in between laughs. As the girls continue their search for a compartment they come across one shortly after Draco enters his compartment. 'Hey look, theirs one' Luna pointed out. The compartment had a young wizard and witch inside. Fleur lightly knocks on the door, being polite she asks 'Hey there, no chance we can join you two? All the other compartments are full.' The young wizard nodded. Fleur put her bag along with Luna's on the railing. Luna sat next to the young witch as Fleur joined the young wizard on the other side. 'Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood and this is my best friend Fleur Delacour. Who may you be?' Luna asked the witch politely. The young witch looked up from her book. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Anastashia-Rose Glenley and this is my brother Tate' the young witch said. 'Nice to meet you to Miss Lovegood and Miss Delacour' Tate responded. 'Sorry to be rude but I was wondering if you two are twins?' Fleur asked. 'Well yes, we are Miss Delacour' Tate replied. 'Cool, same here and please don't call us Miss. Just call us Fleur and Luna' Fleur replied with a smile. Anastashia-Rose smiled back and then looked from Fleur to Luna. 'You two don't look alike but your twins?' Anastashia asked politely. Luna gave a laugh. 'Fleur and I are best friends. Her sister Gabrielle is France, attending Beauxbatons' 'Ohk, sorry if I offended you. Friends?' Anastashia asked. 'Sure' Luna and Fleur both agreed.


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

As the train arrived at its station, all Hogwarts students assembled. Hagrid called out to the first years. Harry quickly got off the train and started to look for Luna and Fleur. 'That reminds me, what year are you two doing at Hogwarts?' Fleur asked Anastashia-Rose and Tate, as they headed towards the carriages. 'Fleur?' Harry called. 'Luna?' Harry started worrying. 'Look Harry, their over near the carriages already' Ron yelled. They gently pushed through the first years as they made their way to the carriages. 'We're doing fifth year, how about you?' Tate asked. 'We're doing our sixth year. I wonder what house you two will be put in' Luna replied. 'We'll have to wait and see won't we? Hey look Harry and them are coming' Fleur replied. Hermione noticed the two unknown witch and wizard standing along with her two friends. 'How long did it take you two to find a carriage?' Ron asked. 'Not long, we made some new friends' Fleur said with a smile. 'Hi, I'm Anastashia-Rose and this is my brother Tate' Anastashia said, extending her hand to Harry. 'Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger' 'We better get a carriage or we'll have to separate again' Hermione replied. The group headed towards one of the back carriages. 'Oh Drakey, why are you mad?' Pansy crooned. Draco looked towards Harry and the group. 'Oh look Potter has new fans. Want his autograph do you?' Draco snapped at Anastashia and Tate. 'What are you talking about?' Anastashia asked. 'Don't worry about him, he's just a prat' Hermione replied. 'Shut up mud blood you're the only prat around here. Go snick your nose in a book' Draco replied with a smirk. 'Shut up Malfoy' Ron yelled. Draco walked up to Ron. 'What'd you say to me Weaslebee?' Malfoy spat. Fleur came up behind Draco and tapped him on the shoulder. 'Why don't you and your cronies bugger off hmm?' Fleur replied. 'Did you say something Delacour? I don't see why I should listen to you' Draco replied. 'I told you earlier. Now get out of our way or we'll have to share a carriage and I doubt you'd want that. Would you Drakey?' Fleur mocked. Draco went slightly red in the face. 'Come along Drakey, their losers lets go' Pansy spoke up. 'Go on Drakey go with your girlfriend' Fleur mocked again while Luna and Anastashia giggled. 'Shut up Delacour. This isn't the end of this' Draco stormed up to a carriage and got in followed by Pansy Crabbe and Goyle.

'Why was that guy being so rude to you guys?' Anastashia asked. 'Because he thinks he's better then them. But I must say, well done Fleur. You made him go red in the face' Tate replied. 'Why did he call you a mud blood Hermione? If you don't mind me asking' Anastashia asked. 'It's because a pure blood, just like Ron and Fleur. I am muggle born' Hermione replied. 'He's a ferret. It's all he'll ever be' Ron spat. The carriages came to a holt and Harry got out of the carriage first. He held out his hands to the girls to help them down. As they got out Tate looked at the creatures that pull the carriage. 'Tate what are you looking at?' Anastashia asked. 'Err…nothing. Come along we'll be late for sorting' Tate replied. 'Fleur, Tate can see the horses but Anastashia can't. That's a little odd don't you think?' Luna whispered. As they entered the Great Hall, they all separated to their correct houses. 'Fleur, wait' Anastashia called. 'Yes Anastashia?' Fleur replied. Anastashia looked nervous and said 'Where do Tate and I go?' Fleur smiled. 'You two go stand behind the group of first years and you'll be sorted first. After the Sorting Hat tells you what house you're in you'll see where you'll be sitting' Tate and Anastashia did as Fleur said. Fleur got to her seat just as Dumbledore rose from his seat. 'Welcome to new and old students. Many new students this year. And welcome back to old students. Many changes and new events shall be held throughout this year. A new dancing tournament shall be taking place mid year which will welcome our old and new friends. Dumstrung, Beauxbatons will be joining us for the tournament but also we will be welcoming Milldam Academy of the Arts. More will be told closer to date. Now let's start with the sorting.' Professor McGonagall strode in front of the staff table and brought the ancient sorting hat and a stool and placed it in the middle of the four tables (roughly a meter in front of the tables). 'First of all we have 5 new students who will be sorted first. Two are in fifth year and the other 2 in sixth year. Quiet please. Melinda Quarret come here please.' A blonde girl about 16 came to the front and sat on the stool. Her eyes were hazel and her blonde hair was roughly waist length. McGonagall placed the hat on top of her head. For a moment it was silent. Then 'Ravenclaw!' screamed the hat. The Ravenclaw roared into applause. Melinda quickly took her place down the end. Then McGonagall called Giadori Meguelo. A tall Italian guy roughly around 6ft2 came to the stool. The sorting hat sat for a moment and roared 'Gryffindor!' The Gryffindor table applauded. McGonagall called out 'Anastashia-Rose Glenley'. 'I wonder where he'll put her. I hope she gets put with us or Luna' whispered Fleur to Harry. 'Hmm, a hard one…Ravenclaw!' Everyone roared and clapped. Fleur waved over at Anastashia as she joined Luna. 'I wonder if Tate will be put with us' Hermione questioned. McGonagall then called 'Elleradia Mesntra'. The sorting hat called 'Hufflepuff'. Then their was only Tate left out of the new students. 'Tate Glenley' called McGonagall. Tate quietly walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. _A wise intelligent fellow we have here. A pureblood to. Hmm who will it be Slytherin or Gryffindor? A young fellow like you shall be in _'Slytherin' yelled the sorting hat. Tate looked at Fleur for reassurance. He noticed she had the look of shock in her eyes yet she smiled.


	4. Old Habits

**Chapter 4: Old Habits **

After dinner finished in the Great Hall, all the students started heading back to their common rooms to get ready for bed. 'I'm off to find Tate, I'll see you back in the dorm' Fleur whispered to Hermione as the crowd left the entrance of the hall. Fleur pushed through the crowd while searching for Tate. 'Tate' she called. Just as she tripped on her robe, Fleur fell on the steps of the hall. A hand shortly appeared. 'Need a hand up?' asked a familiar voice. As Fleur looked up she saw Tate. 'Thanks' she replied. She brushed her robes and stood up straight. 'How do you like your new house?' Fleur asked with a questioning look. 'Their good, I guess. Kinda sucks that I can't be in the same as you' Tate replied. 'Well, you're a pureblood and you have a Slytherin spirit. You'll still have classes with us and we'll still associate with you even though your not a Gryffindor.' Tate looked relieved. 'Uh, Fleur' Tate said embarrassingly. Fleur looked him square in the eyes. 'Yes Tate?' Tate looked at his feet then back up at Fleur. 'I was …err… wondering...if umm you could take me to my common room?' asked Tate. She giggled and started leading him down towards the dungeons.

As they were passing a few empty classrooms, Fleur noticed Draco up ahead. Her pace got faster. As she reached closer she called 'Malfoy'. He quickly turned to face her. 'Yes Delacour?' She stopped as they were a foot apart. 'I was hoping you'd be able to take Tate to the common room since I can't remember the way' Fleur asked. Draco looked sussily at Fleur then smirked. 'I will on a condition' Draco questioned. Fleur looked at Tate then back at Draco. 'What condition would that be Malfoy? He stayed silent for a moment then replied, 'That you come along with us, don't want your friend here being to nervous of my particular presence' Fleur laughed. 'Fleur you don't have to. Hermione is waiting for you back at Gryffindor tower' Tate spoke. He didn't want to make Fleur go out of his way just for him. 'Nah it's cool Tate I'll take you' Fleur smiled sweetly. Draco looked questioningly at Fleur but said nothing. 'So err, Malfoy. What year are you doing?' Tate asked, breaking an unusual silence. Draco looked at Tate. 'I'm doing sixth year with Fleur' Draco replied. Fleur noticed that Draco called her Fleur instead of Delacour. She smiled to herself and thought _I wonder what Draco is thinking right now, if he noticed he called me Fleur instead of Delacour. _'Fleur, I'm curious, you're a pureblood like Malfoy and I. How come you're in Gryffindor and not Slytherin?' Tate asked. 'Coz she'd prefer to be with Potter then people like herself' Draco snapped. 'Shut up Malfoy it's nothing like that. Tate, the sorting hat had thought hard and asked which one I'd prefer. I chose Gryffindor because of my bravery' Fleur replied. The lights in the hallway started to dimmer as they approached the dungeons. Tate noticed that Draco was harsh to Fleur when it came to her friends but always thought it was unusual that he kept glancing at her, every once in a while. 'Well, here's your common room. I'll be off now' Fleur responded as she noticed the staircase heading to the Slytherin common room. 'What class do you have first?' asked Draco. She looked at him trying not to giggle. 'I've got double Herbology then double Potions' she replied. 'I've got Potions with you' Tate replied. 'I'll bring you to Potions. That alright with you Delacour? Don't want him getting lost' Malfoy replied. Fleur nodded. She waved goodbye and started heading towards the Gryffindor tower. Tate and Draco made their way up to their dorm room since they were now sharing. As they entered, you could here Crabbe and Goyle snoring.


End file.
